Damnation
by krazylicious
Summary: A group call Hades is causing mayhem all over the world, Vince decides that its time to put an end to this and forms a group of his own.
1. Chapter 1

_**London, 12:15**_

A black limousine came to a halt in front of the Embassy. Two men in suits came out followed by a woman dress in red, two more men came up behind her and all five went into the building. With help from her guide she found who she was looking,

"Ambassador Kathleen" greeted a man, shaking her hand and kissing her on the cheek, "thank you for coming"

"Thanking you for having me Mr. Cooper"

"Grateful that your journey was a safe one, especially during these times"

"I know, we are hoping to leave tomorrow, just as the secretary of state will be coming in , due to my report, I think England along with France and Russia will be ready to join military forces with the U.S."

"Lets hope it will finally be the end of this "Hades" said Mr. Cooper

"So do I"

Just then out of now where a high pitch screeching sound was being heard, everyone started to cover their ears trying to block some of the sound but it was meet with little effort.

Up high in the sky was two men, one of them seem to be making the sound. Both watch as people covered their ears and as some spotted them began to scream and run

"Such lovely sound, all before its about to go kaboom" said the other. He clap his hands and pointed at the embassy

"Boom" he said, blew up the building, he then proceed to blow up others

"We were only going to blow up the Embassy Roman, now look what you've done, so messy" said his partner whose name was Seth

"But we don't have to clean it up" teased Roman, "and besides it was just two more"

"Come on lets go, we're done here" said Seth, and the two left, leaving behind a flood of destruction and sorrow.

_**U.S., White House**_

Between mounds of paperwork and phones that haven't once stop ringing, Vince was close to a melt down, hardly been two weeks since he became president. Today had to have been the worst, not only a tremendous hurricane that nearly took out the west coast, but he had just been inform that a American Ambassador was killed in London along with thousands of British citizens. It was all Hades doing, and he had to put a stop to this.

For four weeks, a group called Hades has been causing worldwide catastrophes, nobody knew what to do, every military force that went up against them failed, cause of one reason.

This group was made up of three Gods.

Nobody had the power to match them, so you can say that mankind was slowly becoming existent. Vince thoughts was interrupted when his secretary came in,

"Sir, the Prime Minister is one the phone"

"Send him through; hello, yes, yes, I will be sending Hilary, after I go through California I will be on my way, okay, okay, call you soon, bye" Vince got off the phone and sighed

"Haven't even had my inauguration yet, Sally get Kerry, I want my plan to be…"

But before he finished, windows busted open and the roof began to come down as the building became on fire.

"Haven't even been a minute and they're coming out like ants" said Seth

"That's what happens when the ant bed is under attack" said Rowan

Back inside Vince's bodyguards was helping him escaping, a security man came up to him

"What's going on?" shouted Vince

"Sir, two Hades are spotted outside, we have to get you out the back way"

"Fine, lets go"

They headed towards the back, when they made it out side a copter was their for them; he was about to reach it when suddenly it was hit with a blast and the helicopter blew up. Vince was sent back from the force of the explosion and landed on the ground, knocking him out.

"We're done here" said Roman, he then left with Seth.

At that time, a cloaked figure made its way to Vince, picked him up and left.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Vince started to stir in his sleep, trying to open his eyes. When he did open his eyes, he realize he was in a room, like a hospital room. The door to his room open and a woman came in,

"I see you're awake, I will inform Albus immediately of that, in the mean time drink this"

She handed him a cup and he began to drink it, "What is it?" he ask her

"Medicine to speed your recovery, after you wake up you should be feeling better and then you will see Mr. Albus Dumbledore" she told him

Just as she said that Vince started to get sleepy again, he look up at the lady,

"Where am I?"

"You are somewhere safe, go to sleep Mr. McMahon" she smiled and gently touch his head and he feel asleep.

When Vince did wake up again he felt better, little sore but better than he was before. He then spotted a table beside his bed that had a white box on top. He sat up and saw a letter attach to the box, he took the box and open the envelope. The letter read,

_Hello Mr. Vince McMahon,_

_Inside the box are clothes for you, once you put them on make your way down the hall to the elevator and press the down button, there is a door on your left where you will meet with Mr. Dumbledore. _

_P.S. You can't miss it_

Vince put the letter back inside and put it on the table, he then got the box and open it, inside was a white dress shirt and some dark blue jeans. He put them on and went out the room; like the note said, he got in a elevator and press the down button, how many floors he was going down, he did not know.

It wasn't long as the elevator stop and the door slide open, he step turn to his left, he then knew why the not said you couldn't miss it. The door was huge.

Walking down the hall and up to it, he knock only once and the door opened.

"Hello" he called out

"Come in come in I've been waiting to see you" said a voice

Vince walked in, as he did the door close behind him, he turn around and saw a very old, tall man.

"Please have a seat" the man told him,

As he did, Vince took a look around the room, it wasn't like some ordinary office like he been in.

It was magical, from a phoenix to a hat that seem like it was moving and frowning at him. Moving portraits, colorful book collections, Vince felt like he enter into some fantasy world.

He then look back at Albus who was smiling at Vince's face expression as he look around his office.

"You're right by the way" said Albus

"Right about what?" Vince ask

"That this isn't some ordinary place, and to be honest Mr. McMahon, neither is your situation"

"My situation?"

"Hades"

"Oh" said Vince, completely forgetting about them

"Yes, those three have been causing chaos every since they were release"

"Release, by who?

"I still don't know" sighed Albus,

"Well we got to do something, the whole world is endanger"

"I agree, every since Hades emerge I've been trying to find a way to stop them, but I came up short, they are gods and its not easy to defeat them"

"You said they were released which mean they were sealed, by who exactly"

"There was a man named Darcorres, he was half a god, together with a powerful wizard and a rare creature call and angel they manage to seal Hades away"

"But aren't there more of these gods, surely that can't be the only three"

"Sorry to tell you this my friend but they are, many years ago there was a war among the gods as a result, the three gods that remain are the one that you see"

"Damn" cursed Vince, "So there's no hope then, we are all going to die"

"Actually there is" said Albus, he then took out a wand, said a spell and a book began to float over to the desk where they were sitting.

"As I was reading, I discover that some creatures that can work together might be powerful enough to put away the Hades"

"And they are?"

"Hope we can find them, I have seen a demon, a beast and elemental wizard"

"But we are still dealing with gods though" said Vince

"I know, I'm still looking for one last element but these would have to do"

"Okay, lets hope this works"

"You and I both"

**TBC**

**P.S. Yes I use Albus Dumbledore for Harry Potter**


	3. Chapter 3

**CM Punk**

He was running as fast as he can without spilling his gold, he then halt and hid behind a tree,

"He'll never catch me" the man spoke

"And what makes you think that?"

Suddenly the tree branches began to circle around him and hauling him up in the air,

"okay, okay, let me down, I'll give back the gold" the man begged

"All of it"

"All of it"

"Every last one"

The man hesitated but the feeling of the branched getting tighter, he gave up

"Every last one" he then was let down, roughly

"Good, now drop the gold and beat it"

The guy did as he was told, and took off after he drop the gold. The other picked up the bag and headed back.

"Punk, you're back" said an elderly woman,

"Yes Milly and I have you're gold"

"Oh Punk thank you, hope it wasn't to much trouble"

"It wasn't at all, anything for you"

"Thank you"

Punk and Milly embraced, "I'll go put this back" she said headed towards the back of the shop

Punk just smiled, he was happy to see Milly happy; He was serious when he said he'll do anything for her, after all she'll do the same.

Milly was like a mother to CM Punk (whose real name was Phil), He was a child just living on the streets using his powers to perform to get money. Punk was a wizard of elemental, he can manipulate fire, water, air and earth, he soon discover that he and do a little of lighting and metal as well. Punk thought he had it made until one day out of desperation, he robbed an old lady that which turn out to be Ms. Milly who was a baker. She scolded him but took him in and thus the story of his life began. He was ten at the time.

"Punk" Milly was coming back, before you go, here" she handed his a basked of rolls, grapes, some chicken and a bottle of wine.

"Thanks Milly" said Punk and he hug her, "I'll come by tomorrow"

"Okay, love you"

"Love you too"

Punk walk out of the shop waving to Milly one last time and left; He was in the forest getting close to home when he felt like some one was following him.

"Come out all ready, I can smell you"

"I don't care that you can," Coming out of his hiding place was a mini demon

"How cute"

"Screw you Punk"

"Temper, temper"

The demon growled, Punk was unfazed,

"You stole my stone" said the demon

"Just as you stole it from that family"

"Liar"

"Why don't you change to your real size so we can settle this" taunted Punk

"I'LL Kill YOU!" Yelled the demon, it then grew into a huge size and then ran towards Punk.

Punk dodge it in time avoid getting crush, the demon then was coming back and tried to strike at Punk, it started to get angry every time it missed.

"Come on you can do better than that" Punk taunted yet again, that just made the demon furious and it hit at Punk landing a blow. Punk look up seeing the demon laugh, he them notice that his basket was on the ground, the demon notice it too and step on the basket crushing the food. The demon should not have done that,

"I was being nice, but that's over" said Punk

The demon growled and began to run towards punk; Punk then use the trees to grab the demon,

"Now feel my wrath as the trees tear you apart"

And the demon did and the trees did pull him apart, Punk then walk over to where his crushed basket was and frown at it,

"A waste of perfect food and wine, he deserved more"

He was about to leave when he saw a dark figure, a smiling dark figure

"What do you want, I'm not in the mood"

"Just be at the McMahon mansion in twenty minutes" it said,

"McMahon, isn't that the president, it didn't say anything

Punk was about to ignore it but all of a sudden something shot him in the leg, he look down and saw he have been show, he look up and saw the thing was laughing, it then disappeared.

"That piece of… alright I'm going, only to kick its ass.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Randy orton**

A young girl was playing in the fields, picking up flowers as she was going along. She was laughing and singing a song, when she then spotted it. A lion was making it was too her. It came close to the little girl but instead of scream and feeling scare, she smiled and hug the lion.

"Kitty, I was wondering when you was coming back, I miss you"

The lion purred, rubbing its cheek against the girl

"Abby"

Both Abby and the lion look at the direction where the voice was coming from. Abby then turn to the lion, "promise I see you again"

The lion growled a little indicating a yes, Abby smiled and ran off to see her mother. The lion then went away and form into a man. This man Was name Randy, a demon that can from into a lion and a snake. That was his little girl whom he just seen, and that was his ex-wife that called Abby. Randy would visit Abby in a lion form, he couldn't really see her in his human form, a reason because of his ex. Randy was leaving when a dark figure appeared.

"Beautiful little girl" it said, Randy didn't say anything

"It's a shame that something might happen to her"

Randy thing change back into his lion form and was about to pounce when it disappeared. It appeared again, smiling,

"Playful kitty huh, if you want your little girl safe, then come to the McMahon mansion in twenty minutes, tata for now" the it disappeared again.

Randy roared, now one was going to threaten his daughter and live.

**John Cena**

Every creature watch as a beast and a troll wrestled, each one hoping his guy won. All of a sudden, the beast bit into the shoulder of the troll and threw him up in the air, as the troll came down the beast then kicked him out of the ring.

"And here's you winner, Beast!" the referee announced

"Another victory for the beast, as if we didn't know, whoever place his bet on the troll should be eaten by the troll" said the commentator

The beast then collected his reward, a thousand, then left, once outside, it form back to its original form, a man.

"Yo John"

John look around to see who called him, he smiled when he saw it was Wade,

"Let me guess, you won" teased Wade

"How did you know" joked John

"I'm good like that" Wade replied, "with all joking aside, nobody didn't see you change right"

"Nope, coast was clear" John then started to count the money, "another thousand"

"I'm sure we have enough now" said Wade

"To move anywhere we want, how about Paris"

"Always the romantic one"

"Only for you" said John, Wade blush at that

"Paris would be nice to visit not to live there" said Wade

"Where do you want to go?"

"How about Germany"

"Germany huh"

"You don't like the idea?"

"As a matter of fact I do, so Germany here we come"

They both smiled as the idea of moving to Germany was going though their heads. They then went somewhere to get something to eat. While eating, John look up at the restaurant's television and saw what was on the news.

"Damn, the three buildings, hurricane and now the attack on the White House, what are they trying to prove"

"People just love to see the world burn John" said Wade

"You've been watching the dark knight again"

"Well this whole thing feels like the world is living in Gotham or Metropolis"

"Better reference would be Hercules the Disney version"

"Disney John"

"At least terrorist like the Joker can be stop, what we need is a hero"

"Like Hercules"

"Yeah"

"We do need a god to go head to head with them" said Wade

John just huffed and was about to take a bit out of his pie and he saw a semi tuck about to crash in the window where they were.

"GET DOWN!" Warned John, he grabbed Wade and moved, just as the truck came crashing in. John then look up and realize it a big man, but John recognize him as the troll he had beaten earlier in a human disguise. Without thinking, he change into his beast form and Charge at the man,

"John: called out Wade, but it fell on death ears.

Soon the troll change into his form, and the two began to battle it out. The two were throwing punching left to right, the troll the grab John and threw into traffic. John charged back at him and punch the troll, sending it back to the restaurant, John landed on top of him and started to punch him, the troll the lifted John off of him and threw him. The people in the restaurant began to scream and run, the troll turn around and spotted Wade, he then charge at him.

John saw this and got up quickly and jump on the back of the troll and bit into its neck and started to bend it arms back, breaking it.

"John" John look down to see Wade

"Change back and lets go, the cops will be here" he said

John the change back and he and Wade began to leave.

"Stop" said a voice, it was a cop

John and Wade look at each other, "Don't even think about running, I will shoot" said the cop. John and Wade reluctantly surrender, the cop cuffed then and put them in the back of his car.

"Great" mutter John

"Don't sulk" said Wade

It seem like forever in the back of the police car, Wade was getting sleepy as John was getting curious,

"Hey, where are we going" he asked but he cop didn't say anything.

"Hey, I said where are we" still no answer, "hey" with that John kick the seat, waking up Wade who had dose off.

"What's going on" Wade ask

"I don't think this guy's a cop" said John

"What"

Soon the car stop and the cop went out, he then open the door so John and Wade can get out.

"Where the hell are we" John ask again, the cop just smiled.

"You're at the McMahon Mansion"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Damnation

**Chapter Five**

"We are where exactly?" ask John as he and Wade follow the fake cop.

"MaMahon Mansion, this is where Vince MaMahon, your President, is residing at"

"I thought he was dead" said Wade

"No he's alive and well, he was rescue after Hades destroy the White House"

"Rescue, by whom"

"By me" the cop simply said and motion for John and Wade to go inside a room.

When they walk in the room was empty but everything was set, apparently ready for some guests as the table was laid out with food.

"I see you brought two with you" said a voice, John and Wade look up to see a man coming down the stairs, it was Vince MaMahon.

"These I did, the others will arrive shortly"

"Are you sure?"

"Oh they will come" said the cop with a sly grin

"Can someone please tell us what's going on" said Wade

"And you better tell us the truth" threaten John, who had pounded his fist as a warning,

"Our beast I presume" Vince ask the cop

"Now you see why I use a cop getup" and with that the cop change in front of them,

"What the…" John began but Vince was ready with an answer

"Surprised, this is Albus Dumbledore, a wizard, while I stayed here to prepare he went out to fetch the guests of honor"

"There are more coming?" ask Wade

"Already here" Dumbledore replied, just then the door on the left corner open revealing CM Punk

"Alright, where's that basterd" he said coming in

"By basterd you mean…" said Vince

"Some punk took a cheap shot at me" said Punk

"That would be me" said Dumbledore, Punk was about to say something when the main door busted open,

"The hell a lion" said John ready to change form when Dumbledore stood in front of him,

"He's our guest too, he's name is Randy"

"The lion is a guest?" said CM Punk, confused

"No, that's just one of his forms" explained Dumbledore, he turn to Randy "Change back please," and Randy did.

"Where's that damn leech" said Randy

"You've been busy Albus" said Vince, that made the four men turn to Vince

"Like I said before, I want answers" said John

"Its simple, I was the one that Randy and CM Punk saw, told them to me meet here at this mansion" said Dumbledore walking towards Vince.

"But I didn't see you, it was some stupid looking thing that just smile" said Punk

"Same here" said Randy

"It was me, I just change, I am a wizard" said Dumbledore looking at Punk whose eyes became widen,

"A wizard" said Punk

"I don't care what you are, I'm going to kill you" said Randy ready to change back into a lion and attack

"He only did it to get you here" said Vince

"He threaten my daughter" said Randy, clearly angry about that

"He shot me" said Punk, still piss about that

"He arrested us and he's not even a cop" said John

"Be happy that it was him" Wade scolded John

"All of it was to get you here, I knew that for you to come here I had to do something that will be make you want to come, which in this case, anger" said Dumbledore

"Risky move jerk" said Punk

"Either way we're here now, what do you want?" said Randy

"Before we began, please have a seat" said Vince, they slowly took their seats

"Short and to the point, you all know about Hades right" said Vince, they nodded, "Well I had enough and as the President of the United States I can't just stand by and do nothing while innocent people die, the incidents in England and the White House was the last straw; so even though we fooled you into coming here, which was wrong, but we need you"

"But what can we do?" ask John

"And who said we want to" said Randy

"As for John's question, everything; you four will be enough to stop the Hades, with your strength and powers combine. A Demon, a Wizard, and a beast "

"Hang on you said four" said Punk, pointing a Wade "what about him"

"What about me" said Wade

"Well if I'm right, Randy's the demon, your buddy is the beast, clearly I'm a wizard, and that just leads you" said Punk

"Don't worry about me" said Wade

"Touchy aren't we doll" teased Punk

"Hey" said John

"Calm down gentlemen, as we were saying, you all can stop them, if you work together, if not then everyone will die, answer to your question Randy, as each of you have someone to protect" said Dumbledore

"So what do you say" said Vince

It was silent as the four thought about their answers when all of a sudden windows began to burst open. The mansion was under attack. Monsters was pouring in as they began to attack everyone, Dumbledore was standing next to Vince as defended off the attacks. Randy had change into his lion form and so did John, Punk was blasting ice and fire.

John look over to see Wade holding up his own until one monster manage to hit Wade in the face, scratching him; John went over to him knocking away every monster in his path.

"You're alright?" ask John

"I'm okay" replied Wade

"No place for a doll like you" teased Punk

"Why I ought to…"

"He's right Wade come on" said John, beginning to drag Wade to where Dumbledore and Vince was

"I can defend for myself" said Wade

"I know you can but…"

But before John finished, a monster smack into him, sending him and Wade crashing into a bookself; Wade got up just in time seeing a monster heading towards him, John was getting up to help when he saw it. Wade began to glow brighter and brighter and as the monster was getting close it began to burn until it burn to ashes.

"Wade" said John

"Close you eyes" warned Wade, John did and so did everyone else, every monster began to burn.

John open his eyes, finding the place covered in ashes. He look up to see Wade standing unharmed,

"What the hell just happened" said Punk

"Finally found you" said Randy

"What" ask Punk

"I believe we have found our last element Vince"

"Angel" said Vince, John look at Wade with wide eyes

"Wade, you're an angel" ask John

Wade just smiled

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, well, well and here I thought it would take another century to find an Angel" said Dumbledore

"So pretty boy is actually useful" said Punk

John just continue to stare at Wade, he couldn't believe it. He thought he knew everything about Wade, but oh no,

"This whole time" he slowly ask, still trying to grasp it

"Sorry I didn't tell you John but I had to keep it a secret" said Wade

"For what"

"Because Wade may be the only Angel left" said Dumbledore

"Only one left?" ask Randy

"It's a complicated story about the disappearance of Angels but I knew that my duty was to survive and continue to look for my kind so I kept my identity a secret" explained Wade

"I see" said John

"Either way, we have all that we need to defeat Hades especially since we have a trump card" said Vince looking at Wade.

"A trump card, what do you mean?" ask Punk

"Like we said before, the three of you, Punk, John and Randy can go toe to toe with Hades but in order to actually put an end to them we needed an Angel"

"But what's so special about them" said Punk

"Because an Angel was part of the trinity that sealed away the gods, they are immortals and very powerful, they can go headed to head with a god all by themselves" said Randy, he then walk over to Wade standing in front of him,

"So where were you hiding all this time, my kind have been looking for you for ages"

"Nowhere, I don't hide, it's not my fought that demons such as yourself can't see an angel when its right in front of you" replied Wade

"I since a history between you two" said John walking over to stand beside Wade

"Between us no but between angels and demons, yes" said Randy

"Demons are the opposite of angels, demons are not immortal but they can live a very long time, they are also powerful but can still be easily be defeated by angels " said Dumbledore

"I since a competition" said Punk

"I hope not because the war is not with each other but with Hades and we need to work together to destroy them" said Vince

"What a minute, since you can go up against a god like Randy said, then you don't really need us" John Whisper to Wade

"I can go head to head but I'm still not powerful enough to defeat a god, its like this: Gods, Angels, Demons, and other creatures like you and Punk, that's sort of how the classes are if you put it in order" said Wade

John thought about this, gods, angels and demons were in a class all on their own while others like beast, wizards and so forth were nothing compare.

"So, do we have a truce?" ask Vince, the four look at each and just nodded

"Great, not let the fun began"

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"Wade and Punk, we need you for magic; Randy and John, we need you for strength" said Dumbledore, "Punk and Wade you guys are going to be the ones to seal Hades"

"That's your big plan, Randy and John wear them out while Wade and I just come in and do some bibidi babidi boo and that will be that" said Punk

"You think it'll be that easy" said Vince, "these are gods Punk"

"And again I question your plan" said Punk

"Either way that's all we have, now we need is to find the location where they were previously sealed" said Dumbledore

"From what I heard it should be in Olympus, the second heaven" said Wade

"Wait, there's a second heaven" said John

"Yes, lets just say the first one is off limits to them"

"Why is that" ask Punk

"Because no evil is allowed, burn to a crisp" explained Wade, "even they're not stupid enough to go there"

"In that case then why don't we just put them in there and let them burn" said Punk

"Terrible idea" said Dumbledore

"Why"

"Because only Wade is allowed in there, you guys wouldn't even go near it before you are destroyed" said Dumbledore

Punk was about to say something when all of a sudden the ground began to shake,

"Olly olly oxen free" yelled a voice, everyone look up to see one of the members of Hades, Dean

"Come on out and play" said Dean and sent a huge fire ball at them,

While the fire ball came, Punk then use the fire to send it back; as it came towards him, Dean punch it, letting it go everywhere, he was about to send another one when John in his beast form charged at him through the smoke, slamming into him.

Dean and John went crashing down into the ground, when Rowan can and ram into John; Randy, in his lion form, ran into the back of Rowan kocking him down and biting him.

"Down kitty" Rowan mocked while trying to get Randy off of him, Seth then appeared and was about to turn Randy into a block of ice when something stab him in his side and actually causing him pain. He look to see Wade with a sword that was in his side, the sword began to heat up burning him.

"What the hell" stated Seth and move to hit Wade who dodged. Seth then took at close look at Wade and then just smiled

"Never thought I'll see your kind again, Dean, Rowan, lets go" and Seth

Rowan then punch Randy in the face sending him smacking into Punk and got beside Seth along with Dean, " are we seriously retreating" said Rowan

"We'll play another day" said Seth and then left, Rowan turn and look at Randy who had change back into his human form,

" Don't think this is over" he warned and left

"I take it back, it won't be easy" said Punk

**TBC**

**Sorry if it seems slow**


	8. Chapter 8

"So just how are we suppose to defeat these guys" ask John

"First off we need a couple of things" said Dumbledore, "they will be the key to sealing Hades"

"And they will be" ask Punk

"Golden chain, and lamb's blood"

"How do we get them" ask Randy

"Wade and Punk will get the chain, it's sealed in a mountain temple and for Randy and John you will get the lamb's blood, the lamb is lock in a caged but be careful for it is guarded by Cerberus"

"Angel boy and I got the easy part" said Punk

"Actually Punk they will both be great challenges " said Dumbledore

"And where is this mountain and caged Lamb Albus" ask John

"The mountain is located in the second Heaven and the caged is located in a volcano in a place called Las Noches but to get there you have to pass through a portal which is in the Bermuda Triangle"

"Still say we got it easy" Punk whisper to Wade

"Randy and Wade should be familiar with these places am I right" ask Dumbledore, the two nodded their heads, "Vince and I will meet up with Randy and John and us four with meet up with Wade and Punk at the Fire Gate, the entrance to all of Heaven then we will all get together and go to Olympus ."

"Does anyone have any questions before you go" ask Vince, the four shook their heads no,

"Okay and please be safe" said Dumbledore

"We're counting on you" said Vince

John look at Wade and gave him a kiss, "I know you're strong but be careful"

"Same to you John" said Wade

**John and Randy**

"So how do we find the portal" ask John after he and Randy arrive at the Bermuda Triangle, "I only heard stories about mysterious disappearances"

"And it will continued to be just that, stories" said Randy while taking out a knife

"What are you doing?"

"Opening the portal" replied Randy and cut his hand and then putting it into the water waving his bloody hand.

"Wait a minute…" but before John could say anymore the water from the ocean began to twirl and ferocious wind from above started to form a huge tornado.

John slowly began to open his eyes after begin knock out, once he open them he look around, but all he saw was sand.

"Where are we?"

"Welcome to Las Noches John" said Randy.

**TBC**

**P.S. I borrowed Las Noches from Bleach**


	9. Chapter 9

"Las Noches?" asked John

"Yep"

"It looks…empty"

"Don't worry well see some action soon" said Randy getting out of their little boat,

"So how far is this volcano and how would you know if it's the right one?"

"Because it's the home of the King"

"The King, King of Las Noches, then how are going to get the lamb from him?"

"I know a thief name Adam, he can get us in" said Randy

"How do we find Adam"

"Just need to hitch a ride" said Randy smiling, he then began to whistle knowing the demon he was looking for was around. As the sand started to move around them John saw a huge serpent like creature appeared.

"Why hello Violet, have you been waiting long" Randy ask the creature which apparently understood him and bent down to lick him.

"I know, I know, its been a while, hey can you take my friend and I to see Adam" the creature nodded

"Thank you, hop on John"

"Are sure it won't mind?"

"Yeah, Violet here is the sweetest girl I know" said Randy petting Violet

"Okay" said John, then climb on the demon.

The serpent demon took them all the way until they saw some ruins,

"This is where he lives?" ask John

"This is just the outside, you'll see" replied Randy

Violet laid down so Randy and John could get off, Randy petted Violet once again and gave her a treat. John followed Randy to one of the buildings, stopping at the doorway,

"Hey Adam, its me Randy"

"Randy" a head pop out at the door way, "long time no see, come on in"

John and Randy went through the doorway, when John went though he saw a totally different place than what the outside presented it to be. The outside was ruins but the inside was like a palace.

"So whats up Randy, haven't heard from you since forever" ask Adam

"Nothing much except we're facing off against Hades and we need your help" said Randy

"Hades, you mean The Hades, formerly known as The Shield" ask Adam

"The Shield?" ask John

"That was what their group was called before they started to rampage, man this is some serious stuff Randy" said Adam

"Well we have a chance to put an end to them, you see some wizard put a plan together that involves me, John (this guy, a beast), another wizard and an angel"

"An angel, but I thought they were existent"

"Apparently not" said Randy

"So what do you need me for?"

"John and I need the lamb that is in the King's castle, who better to help us than a notorious sneaky thief"

"What, do you know where that Lamb is or better yet who's guarding it" said Adam

"Randy and I can take care of Cerberus just get us in" said John

"Okay but I want something in return" said Adam

"What" ask Randy

"That angel you mention earlier, I want some of his blood" said Adam, John growled at that

"Cool it beast boy, he only wants a little" said Randy

"What's the matter with him" ask Adam confuse by John's change of behavior

"Him and angel boy are a item" teased Randy

"Wow, I am not going to touch that but I still want some of his blood, deal or no deal"

Randy look at John, _I'm not sure how Wade is going to feel about this_ thought John

"How about a feather" suggest John

"Angel blood" said Adam

"You're going to have to talk to Wade about that" said John

"It's no big deal" said Randy as he stood up and walk to a table that had some rags on it, he grab one; "If Wade gets an injury just wipe it with this then we can give it to Adam, does that sound alright to everyone"

"I guess" John agreed

"I want more" Adam then heard a growl from John, "agree"

"Okay then, off to the Volcano" said Randy

**Wade and CM Punk**

"Are we there yet" question Punk

"Yes"

"Really"

"No"

"Oh come on Wade how far is" whined Punk

"As soon as we cross this bridge we'll be closer" answered Wade

"You keep saying that"

"Punk Please, we'll…" but Wade stop as he heard a noise

"What was that" ask Punk as he heard it too

"Its him" said Wade

"Him who"

All of a sudden something came between them cutting the bridge, Punk jump to the side where Wade was as the bridge began to collapse. Making his wings appeared he grab Punk and flew to where the bridge end.

"What was that" ask Punk

Sound of laughter was heard and the two look to see a celtic elf with a sword, Wade sighed

"Its Sheamus" He said

**TBC**

**P.S. Thank you all for the reviews, I love them**


	10. Chapter 10

"Sheamus, who the hell is this Sheamus?" ask Punk

"A powerful elf who we have no time to deal with" said Wade appearing to be talking to both Punk and Sheamus.

"What do you mean no time for me, like I'm just going to let you keep going" said Sheamus

"Don't you have a tree to guard" snapped Wade

"What tree" ask Punk

"Tree of knowledge of Good and Evil" answered Wade

"Finaly took my spot and don't change the subject , I know why you're here and I can't let you go to the temple"

"Look here you walking jar of mayonnaise, if you know why we are here then you should let us pass and go get the chain so we can go and defeat this stupid Hades" said Punk who was becoming inpatient.

"Why you short…" Sheamus was about to say something but was cut off by Wade

"Punk calm down you whining baby, Sheamus please let us pass"

"I can't let you do that"

"Why albino" said Punk which earn him a hard slap on the head by Wade

"Because it was stolen"

A pregnant pause

"STOLEN" Wade and Punk said in union

"By who" ask Wade

"That little arse Hornswoggle"

**John and Randy**

"So how is Abby?" Adam ask Randy

"She's okay, its hard watching her from a distant" Randy admitted

"I bet she's the reason why you are in this mess"

"Yeah, a wizard trick me into helping by threatening her"

"Low blow"

"Hey guys, is that it?" ask John as a huge volcano was seen from afar

"Yep but don't be too excited, we might meet some guards" said Adam

Adam stop their little vehicle they were in and the three got out, "if we want to avoid any fighting we have to go underground"

Adam rub his hands together and put them down on the sandy ground and started to chant a spell, as he was chanting a creature was slowly coming up behind the men. John then felt like something was behind them and turn around just in time to see the creature ready to bring down an axe,

"Move!" warned John and the three move just in time to avoid getting hit, the creature then charged at John who stop it by grabbing the horns on top of the creature's head. He then toss it slamming it on the ground , Randy, who had changed form, was about to strike but the creature got up and dug into the sand.

"Look out for it" said John

The three look around being alert, just then Randy was grabbed and drag down,

"Randy!"

**CM Punk and Wade**

"We don't know how he got in but he did" said Sheamus

"And just took the chain just like that, I thought you guys keep close tabs on things that are important" said Punk

"Well things have been complicated around here lately" said Sheamus

"Well all we have to do is find hornswoggle and get the…" before wade could finish a net was toss on him and was pull up

"Look what we caught boys and isn't it a beauty"

"Hey put him down" said Punk, he was about to roast the captors but a knife was put to his neck as a person caught him from behind,

"I would cool off if I was you"

When Punk surrender the guy behind him laugh,

"Alright boys, the 3MB are going to party tonight"

**Too Be continued…**


End file.
